1. Field
Embodiments relate to liquid crystal display apparatuses, and methods of driving the liquid crystal display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image corresponding to input data by converting the input data into a data signal in a data driver and adjusting brightness of each pixel by controlling scanning of each pixel by a gate driver. The liquid crystal display apparatus adjusts the brightness of each pixel by changing an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer is embodied in various ways, i.e., a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, etc. Due to their low power consumption, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been widely used from large-size display apparatuses to small-size electronic apparatuses.